Just pretend you love me
by Patonejo
Summary: La guerra termina, Harry se aísla del mundo y Draco ha enloquecido. Dentro de aquella forzada convivencia Harry buscará una cura...él necesitaba una razón para vivir, Draco, una persona por la cual sanarse. Psicológico, Harry x Draco, Nc-17.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a su creadora y escritora J.K.R, yo sólo los he utilizado para poder satisfacer mis ansias de locura por medio de mi imaginación. Los párrafos que separan las escenas corresponden a la traducción al español de la canción de Evanescence Anything for you.

**Notas autora**: Esta historia es de género yaoi Harry/Draco y contiene escenas explícitas de lemon, así que si este género no es de vuestro agrado no es necesario que lo leas. De ninguna manera pretendo sabotear los gustos de los lectores. Esta historia también es de estilo psicológico, ambientándose en un universo en el cual la guerra contra el lord tenebroso ha apenas terminado. Además de que en esta historia Severus Snape nunca murió durante la guerra.

**Notas simbología:** Las frases en cursivas son recuerdos, y las palabras entre comillas corresponden al discurso realizado por Severus durante el funeral de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy.

Dedicado a todas las personas que me apoyaron en "Con los ojos enrojecidos"

* * *

**Just ****pretend you love me**

**.  
**

"_Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte,_

_Mi corazón te seguirá hablando"_

_-Rabindranath Tagore-_

_.  
_

-¿Qué fue lo que me dijo?- la voz de Harry dejó al descubierto el terrible sentimiento de frustración que poseían sus palabras, a medida que los ojos de Severus Snape le penetraban su mirada esmeralda y le temblaban las manos. Sus dedos huesudos y lastimados, producto de las heridas de la guerra, lograron producir un sonido hueco que se escuchó de forma estrepitosa en los oídos del moreno, y en que el dolor le provocó una punzada en su columna, al desencajarse sus huesos.

Simplemente _él_ no estaba para ese tipo de _bromas._ Porque ya había acabado la guerra, ya había cumplido la profecía que lo había maldecido desde niño, porque simplemente ya había cumplido su parte en aquel juego descabellado de su irremediable destino.

-No estoy jugando Señor Potter- Severus le regresó la mirada, gélida y despiadada, al curvar sus labios en lo que sería un gesto de desprecio máximo, y girando la perilla de lo que sería la habitación de aquel nuevo inquilino que prontamente sería trasladado, como una orden del ministerio de magia.

-¿Es que acaso no puede cuidarlo usted?- y aunque había hecho prácticamente de todo para evitar la petición del ministerio, Harry sabía que ello ya estaba designado, y que le sería inútil tratar de evitar la situación; y es que al moreno no se le hacía nada divertido tener que compartir la casa que tanto le había costado elegir con el engreído sobreviviente de la familia Malfoy.

-Señor Potter- la puerta de la habitación que sería para Draco dejó al descubierto una habitación de colores pasteles, decorada con el antiguo escudo de la casa de Slytherin y una fotografía de Narcissa colocada en la cómoda, al lado derecho de la cama. Unas ventanas adornadas con cortinas de colores verdosos con ribetes bordados de hilo plateado. Severus se tomó su tiempo en comenzar a distribuir la ropa de su sobrino, distribuyendo las camisas en el colgador, y colocando el resto de artículos personales en el baño privado que dentro de tres días estaría prácticamente terminado para poder usarse; mientras meditaba tratando de juntar toda la fuerza que prácticamente ya no tenía, para lograr convencer al salvador del mundo mágico en que aceptara a su sobrino en su casa. -¿De verdad cree que su estadía con mi sobrino sólo le va a causar penurias?, de una buena vez, deje de lado su egoísmo, y escúcheme, que no se lo volveré a repetir-

Harry se detuvo en seco, en sus tiempos de escuela nunca había recordado que su antiguo profesor le dirigiera mas de cinco palabras, y aunque sus sentimientos tenían mucho que ver con los resultados de la guerra y de su antigua relación con aquel rubio trató de comprender todo lo que pudo, lo que le informó su profesor. – Draco está enfermo Potter-

-Eso es lo que dijo el ministerio, pero nadie asegura que sea verdad- y ello fue la gota que superó cualquier sentimiento que Snape estuviera guardando en su incomprendido corazón, fue lo que provocó que sus sentimientos afloraran de improvisto, golpeando el espíritu de Harry.

-¿¡Acaso piensas que está fingiendo!?- y los huesos crujiendo de Severus Snape le provocó una sensación de miedo mucho más terrorífica que la mismísima presencia de el mago tenebroso, logrando instintivamente que Harry retrocediera unos cuantos pasos lejos de la habitación. -¡Yo quería quedarme con la tutela de mi sobrino! ¡Porque yo soy el más indicado para cuidarlo, pero no, tenían que dejártelo a ti! ¡A ti a quien no le importa!-

Y el moreno sabía que era verdad, pues lo que había deseado desde que el mundo vivía en paz era lograr tener la suya propia, aquellos momentos anhelados de una felicidad de la cual carecía, y en la cual se había convencido que lograría obtener estando alejado de las personas. Porque necesitaba un tiempo para él, para poder poner en orden sus ideas y arreglar los espacios quebrados y destruidos de su corazón; pero todo se le había salido de control desde el momento en que acudió a la cita del ministerio, permitiendo entrar en su ya desproporcionada vida a las personas que más daño le habían causado.

-Créame que yo no estoy contento con la decisión, pero si me lo dejaron a mí cuidado entonces le mostraré que soy lo suficientemente capaz para evitar que empeore, aunque yo también opino que estaría mejor con usted.-

-Créame Señor Potter que si algo ocurre que pueda agravar la situación de Draco, yo me encargaré de causarle a usted, el padecimiento más doloroso de su vida, comenzando por sus amigos-

Y con ello Harry se convenció por cumplir su promesa, comenzado con la parte más difícil, tratar de querer a Draco.

.

**…** **Daría todo para entregarme a ti…**

**…¿Puedes olvidar las palabras que creías conocer?...**

**…Si me quieres ven y encuéntrame…**

**…Nada te está deteniendo, así que por favor libérame…**

**.**

-¿No vas a tocar tu sopa?- ya habían pasado tres días desde la visita de Severus Snape, y Draco había llegado en la mañana junto con una enfermera. Harry no lo había visto en un estado realmente preocupante, y como había esperado, el rubio sólo se había dedicado a ignorarle, sin contestar a sus preguntas y evitando su presencia lo más que podía dentro de la casa. –No sabía que tenías tan malos modales, por lo menos háblame cuando te dirija la palabra- y ni siquiera el rubio levantaba la cabeza para mirarle. Harry contempló como Draco comenzaba a digerir su alimento, y luego de terminarlo se levantaba de la mesa, sin despedirse y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Harry suspiró pesadamente, apenas había pasado unas cuatro horas desde la llegada del rubio, y no habían logrado interactuar, pero al menos no se habían matado apenas habían topado sus miradas desde el instante en que habían cruzado la puerta de la casa.

-No creas que te trata con indiferencia sólo porque eres tú- la voz de la enfermera provocó que sus ojos se desviaran de la puerta, que ahora se encontraba cerrada, de la habitación de Draco. Sus pensamientos se quedaron en alguna parte, a medida que ahora contemplaba a aquella señorita de cabellos ondulados y pelirrojos.

-Supongo que es lo más "Malfoy" que puede hacer debido a la situación en la que se encuentra- y Harry, aunque aparentaba estar firme frente a aquella tarea que se le había encomendado, todo lo que quería era que el rubio le hablara, que le dijera algo incluso el insulto más mortífero que tuviera para hacer que su universo regresara sólo por una vez a cuando no estaba preocupado por la profecía. –Supongo que no puede hacerme nada, puesto que no tiene otro lugar al cual llegar-

-Estás equivocado- y ella le reprendió su actitud egoísta, tomando algunas inyecciones y colocándoles los medicamentos para el rubio de ojos grises. Sus uñas largas destapaban los frascos, y sus ojos violetas destellaban con un brillo inmenso, provocando que un leve sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas morenas.

-¿Acaso no entiendes que pudo haber sido peor?- Harry trató de explicar su punto de vista a la mujer, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada. El único gesto que realizó por su parte fue el leve temblor proveniente de su labio inferior. – Había imaginado que me iba a insultar y amenazar hasta el cansancio, y todo lo que hizo fue aplicarme la tortura de la ley de la indiferencia, lo cual le agradezco, porque así no gasto energías innecesarias en él.-

-Draco no te trata con indiferencia- y ella se levantó, dirigiéndose a la habitación, y girando la perilla.- Él ya no puede hablar-

-¿Cómo?-

-No le habla a nadie, ni a mí ni a su padrino, es evidente que tampoco lo haría contigo-

-¿Por qué no me dijeron desde un principio?-

-¿Acaso te interesaba?- y ella había dado en un punto fuerte, porque realmente no se había preguntado del estado de Malfoy, y no le preocupaba lo que pudiera o no haberle ocurrido.

Todo lo que llegó como respuesta fue la horrible sensación del silencio.

-Me lo suponía- ella se dio la vuelta, antes de ingresar a la habitación- Hoy es el único día que estaré aquí, así que debo decirte sus síntomas y sus tratamientos-

-¿Qué no venias para cuidarlo?-

-El profesor Snape me dijo que tú eras lo bastante competente para hacerte cargo de un enfermo- Severus le había cobrado la palabra, y ahora no se podría retractar. Era eso o ver lo que haría el jefe de la casa de Slytherin con sus amigos.

-Yo lo veo sano-

-El joven Malfoy está mal señor Potter, no come, no habla, no duerme bien-

-¿Y por qué le da un tratamiento normal?, ¿Acaso no pueden apurar el proceso con magia?-

-Su daño no es físico, es mental, pero no espero que una persona como usted lo comprenda. No trate de obligarle a hablarle, sólo logrará producirle una crisis- y ella lo dejó solo, llegando hasta Draco, dedicándole una sonrisa amplia. El rubio la contempló desde la posición que tenía en su cama, y Harry creyó ver algo que le produjo una sensación sofocante en el interior de su pecho. Algo que había notado desde el instante en que le abrió la puerta al slytherin y que en ese segundo no supo definir.

Y era el hecho de que los ojos de Draco no brillaban cargando ningún tipo de emoción.

.

**…Creeré todas tus mentiras…**

**…Sólo finge amarme…**

**…Haz que crea…**

**.**

_-¡Por favor déjalo!-_su cuerpo se convulsionaba en la cama, retorciéndose debido al dolor agonizante de su pecho, sus piernas se enredaron con las sábanas a medida que trataba de huir de aquel escalofriante lugar. Su corazón le golpeaba inmensamente, y el sudor resbalaba de su frente deslizándose por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

La imagen de su padre convulsionándose en el piso le perforó su memoria, destruyéndole la poca realidad que le quedaba, y su madre gritando le traspasó los oídos.

_-¡Crucio!-_ y lo recordaba, aquel suceso que le había producido la muerte en plena vida, y que se había llevado su voz como respuesta. Su cuerpo le dolía, estremeciéndose debido a la maldición imperdonable lanzada desde esa varita, hasta chocar con los huesos de su espalda. Sus manos temblaron, aferrándose a la sábana y escondiendo como respuesta su rostro contra el colchón, para que sus lágrimas no se dejaran al descubierto. Su pecho le dolía, pero por sobre todo le dolía el corazón…

Le quemaba inmensamente en sus entrañas recordar, y él ya no deseaba soñar; pero todas las noches veía lo mismo, sentía lo mismo y terminaba deseando desesperadamente lo mismo, y por ello trataba el no dormir; pero siempre terminaba cayendo victima del agotamiento. Y dentro de aquella oscuridad, Draco era engullido por sus pesadillas, de las cuales no lograba salir, convulsionándose a medida que gritaba de agonía.

_-¡No la mates!-_ saltó mecánicamente de la cama, con sus pulmones agitados, y su cuerpo entumecido. Con sus dedos temblando y sus huesos crujiendo, con su alma destrozada y su mente confundida por los medicamentos y las imágenes, hasta que pudo realizar un leve moviendo de su pierna izquierda comprobando el que se encontraba vivo, y rozando con la yema de sus dedos la cicatriz que había quedado en la piel que cubría su costilla derecha, al tiempo que sus ojos se enrojecían debido a las lágrimas que había dejado salir durante casi dos horas de tormento.

Tuvo que quedarse sentado sobre la cama para lograr coordinar su respiración, y controlar los temblores involuntarios de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se perdieron por las paredes de su pieza, hasta llegar a las cortinas, buscando un poco de tranquilidad dentro de su extraña dimensión. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de miedo y de persecución le obligó a salir de la cama, cayendo de ésta debido a la velocidad con la que huía, y escuchando el golpeteo estrepitoso de sus latidos bajo la carne de su pecho.

Draco salió de la habitación, caminando por el amplio pasillo de aquella casa hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la pieza de Harry.

Simplemente se quedó ahí, de pie, sin voluntad para golpear para pedirle ayuda, porque sabía que el moreno no lo quería en su vida; pero tenía tanto miedo de regresar a su habitación que no pudo darse la vuelta para volver por donde había venido.

Sus ojos miraron la perilla, y esperó, esperó por un milagro a que esta se abriera y le permitiera pasar. Con un poco de temor, el rubio trató de abrir la puerta, y su desolación aumentó en el momento en que la encontró con pestillo.

Sintió como nuevamente rompía en llanto, y como sus piernas perdían fuerzas para mantenerlo levantado, percibió que la oscuridad que le rodeaba se extendía, creciendo como una vil sombra que se estaba consumiendo la poca luz que emanaba su vida.

No podía gritar pidiendo ayuda, no podía correr ya que se encontraba petrificado, y no podía alejarse de ese sitio porque todo lo que añoraba era que la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta le tendiera su mano, pero Harry estaba tan poco encariñado con su persona que Draco sabía que nunca escucharía a su corazón gritando, y supo, irremediablemente, que jamás creería su historia; y a pesar de que sabía todo eso, no se apartó de la puerta, esperando a que esta se abriera…

Aunque supiera dolorosamente que el moreno no lo quería en su vida.

.

**…Cierra tus ojos…**

**…Seré cualquier cosa por ti…**

**.**

Lo había escuchado gritar en la noche, pero no hizo nada por ir a verlo. Su espíritu Gryffindor le había estado gritando para que fuera a socorrerle, porque le había prometido a Severus el cuidarle, pero aún no se decidía plenamente que quería hacer con Malfoy. Así que le había dejado solo, abandonado a sus propios demonios y el golpe que aquella verdad le había propiciado fue demasiado duro para soportarlo, incluso aunque se tratara del rubio había sido un acto demasiado cruel. Por ello ahora se encontraba preparándole el desayuno para llevárselo a la habitación, para demostrarle a Draco que no le molestaba, aunque se estuviera engañando, su compañía.

-Draco- y como segundo acto se había decidido a dirigirse por su nombre y no por su apellido, como una manera de demostrarle que las rivalidades se podían superar. –Tienes que comer- estaba siguiendo las indicaciones dejadas por la enfermera, y como esperaba, encontró al rubio sentado en la cama, contemplando algún punto interesante del cielo que se podía observar desde la ventana. El rostro del rubio mostraba unas curvas grises sobre los pómulos, evidenciando el poco sueño que habría efectuado en la noche. Sus labios estaban partidos, y una pequeña herida lucía en la curvatura de su boca, aparentemente del corte producido por algún rasguño. –No soy bueno en las artes culinarias…- y a pesar de que ayer le había dirigido unas frases frías e hirientes hoy trataba de menguar su error, porque el peso de su conciencia era mucho más fuerte.

Y el rubio no le contestó, ni le dirigió la mirada, como había ocurrido con el día anterior. Pero Harry no se daba cuenta de que el rubio si le estaba poniendo atención, era sólo que no sabía como demostrarle su gratitud.

Draco se giró para sentarse en la cama, tratando de que el moreno no se hubiera fijado en sus mejillas hinchadas por el llanto de la noche anterior, tratando de que su espíritu no se quebrara frente a él, tratando de mantener lo poco Malfoy que quedaba en su memoria y como lo recordaba seguramente Harry. Tratando inútilmente mantenerse firme hasta que llegara la noche para consumirle.

-¿Es que no vas a decirme nada?- sabía que no debía obligarle, pero la curiosidad que sentía era mucho mayor, necesitaba ir tanteando el grado del daño sufrido por Malfoy, que seguramente eran secuelas de los pormenores vivenciados en la guerra, pero no lograba visualizar que hechos lo habían dejado tan herido emocionalmente. –Por lo menos dame las gracias por haberte traído la comida, de otra manera estarías muerto-

-_Esta muriendo_…- Draco levantó la mirada, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, no, él no estaba muriendo…

_-¡Sólo no la mates!- _y debido a las palabras pronunciadas por Harry, Draco sintió su mundo girar bajo sus pies, sintió el fuego de aquella vez quemarle en su piel, percibió la sofocante sensación de la asfixia llegar hasta su memoria hasta el punto de rodearlo con sus violentas llamas.

_-__Sé que él no me quiere en su vida-_ y el recuerdo de la noche anterior, en la que quería su ayuda y no la tuvo, provocó que unas cristalinas lágrimas descendieran por su rostro, a medida que se convulsionada sobre la cama tirando la bandeja en el suelo.

-¡Draco!- y su voz no le llegaba en la dimensión en la que el rubio había caído tan súbitamente, y en la que la firme mano de Harry no lo sostenía, a pesar de que el moreno lo estaba abrazando para evitar el ataque epiléptico que estaba presentando el slytherin. La mano de Harry agarró una de las muñecas, evitando las magulladuras sobre la madera, y en el que la piel morena ardía, debido a las quemaduras que le había provocado el alimento caliente al chocar con su ropa en el momento de caer de la bandeja.

_-__¡¿Por qué no me abriste cuando necesité de tu ayuda?!-_ y las palabras no salieron de su boca, porque no recordaba como hablar, porque los recuerdos de la muerte de las personas que más amaba le habían opacado su realidad.

-¡Por favor tranquilízate!- y no sabía que hacer en esta situación, lo que le ocurría al rubio, si supiera que le estaba pasando, lo que estaba vivenciando su mente quizás podría comprender un poco su dolor.

_Si supiera…_

Y Harry disimuladamente movió un tanto la varita que siempre traía consigo, como respuesta a los entrenamientos realizados por la orden del fénix, conjurando el poder de la legeremancia. El choque con que los ojos de Harry se encontraron fue con una inmensa pared, que protegía la memoria de Draco de los intrusos; pero a medida que Draco se convulsionaba y gritaba presa del pánico su coraza se iba destruyendo hasta que el moreno logró conectar su mente con la mente de Malfoy.

En aquel sitio en donde se había perdido el corazón del rubio, Harry percibió en su cuerpo la sensación de miedo y de dolor. Contempló el instante en que Narcissa padecía víctima de maleficios imperdonables, y en el que Lucius agonizaba bajo los ojos vidriosos de Draco.

El ambiente rodeado de cadáveres, y los ataques de aurores contra mortífagos, y en que la tristeza del rubio se incrementaba a medida que las imágenes se agolpaban en la memoria de Harry. Recuerdos de sus amigos de colegio que habrían desaparecido después de los ataques, hasta que finalmente todo se detuvo, para finalmente tocar una fibra del alma del moreno: el recuerdo que Draco cargaba consigo de la noche anterior.

Harry sintió como sus propias lágrimas bajaban de su rostro al percibir como Draco había estado buscando su ayuda, que había tratado de llamarle y de rogarle por su auxilio, porque le necesitaba…y él…lo había rechazado…

Harry terminó el contacto en el instante en que el rubio había caído inconciente, debido al cansancio de la conexión, y el moreno le observaba dormir, con sus labios trémulamente abiertos, y tiritando debido al ataque de crisis.

Tuvo que separarse del cuerpo del slytherin, para poder pensar, y lograr ordenar y esclarecer cuales eran los sentimientos de Malfoy, en que lugar comenzaba Harry y terminaba el joven de ojos grises.

Simplemente Harry se había dado cuenta, tarde, y debido a su propia mano, que Draco sólo quería sentir amor de su parte. Un amor que lo sacara de su oscura realidad y lo trajera de vuelta, un amor que lograra salvarle la vida.

Y él se sacrificaría por ese amor, porque había logrado su primera meta, el querer a Draco; y ahora lograría la segunda: el sanarle.

.

**…¿Te has ido para que ya no sienta más?...**

**…Sólo estás tú y cada día necesito más…**

**.  
**

Esta vez Harry estaba fuera de la habitación del rubio, esperando a que éste lograra conciliar el sueño, y que tuviera una noche sin pesadillas.

Draco aún continuaba sobre la cama, esperando para que la oscuridad no se lo consumiera, y rogando porque esta noche la habitación de Harry estuviera abierta.

Llevaba muchas horas decidiéndolo, y finalmente había caído en la cuenta de que era lo que tenía que hacer. Ron estaba con Hermione, y su padrino ya no se encontraba con vida, al tocar los recuerdos de Draco pudo sentir los suyos propios de cuando perdió a su padrino, y ello le había mostrado el lado sensible del rubio; y por el cual él había logrado percibir un poco de afecto, quizás no lo suficiente para llegar a quererlo de verdad, pero lo necesario para mostrarle una nueva utilidad a su vida. Ahora que a Harry no le quedaba nada, Draco sería el motivo para vivir.

Aunque no lograra quererle con la misma intensidad con la que le quería el rubio, Harry si podría hacer ese sacrificio; y para sanar aquel corazón desgarrado primero curaría las heridas que tenía…

-¡No la mates!- Draco finalmente había caído presa del cansancio, y él había ingresado a la habitación, colocándose al lado de aquella cama y contemplando como aquel rostro enrojecía debido a las ilusiones, y se desfiguraba debido a los sentimientos de miedo y de terror, y Harry le tocó la mejilla, comprobando que Draco tenía fiebre y sudor helado.

-Haré que te cures- sabía que era incorrecto, sabía que la enfermera le había dicho que no se podía curar con magia, pero él lo iba a intentar, y lo iba a hacer para poder estar a su lado como Draco quería, como ese corazón necesitaba para poder latir de felicidad aunque sea por sólo una vez más, aunque fuera por un día más. –Creación de recuerdos-

Lentamente Harry activó el hechizo por medio de la magia de su varita, e ingresó a la memoria de Draco, logrando llegar hasta la fibra más agonizante del rubio, en aquel lugar en donde sus heridas se encontraban sangrantes.

Las imágenes de la guerra lentamente se fueron difuminando, hasta que sólo fueron contornos, hasta que aquellas líneas sólo fueron líneas, y los colores se fueron mimetizando para dejar en su lugar una cena en una playa, en donde se hallaban Blaise y Pansy.

En donde el recuerdo de la muerte de Lucius había sido de forma natural, y velado en una iglesia, en el cual Narcissa se encontraba de viaje por el mundo porque se había ido de luna de miel con su nuevo esposo, y no se encontraba agonizando y rodeado de un charco de sangre. Unos recuerdos en donde Draco había sido amigo de Harry desde el colegio, en donde las rivalidades de casas no existían, y en el que Harry le transmitía sentimientos de afecto y de cariño desde que estaban juntos.

En una casa en la que vivían los dos, y no tenían grandes preocupaciones. En la cual Harry había logrado lo que siempre le faltó, lo cual era tener una familia; y en la cual Draco le sonreía, porque realmente le amaba.

Harry sentía el gasto de energía que estaba presentando su cuerpo a medida que modificaba los recuerdos de Draco, y su mano temblaba tratando de coordinar cuales debía de cambiar y cuales debía de dejar. Eligiendo con sumo cuidado que aspectos de la vida de Draco tenía que borrar, para que fuera realmente como el moreno deseaba que fuera; para que Draco fuera lo que Harry deseaba amar con intensidad.

Cuando Harry dejó su varita en la mesa, sintió su cuerpo agotado, y tuvo que sentarse sobre la cama, esperando a que lentamente las energías llegaran, y sus ojos no se cerraran debido al sueño y al agotamiento.

Al girar su rostro, sus ojos esmeraldas encontraron los orbes grises de Draco, y el rubio se sonrojó sonriéndole un tanto tímido.

Y Harry simplemente no pudo preveer el siguiente movimiento del slytherin, en el instante en que los labios de Draco atrapaban los labios del moreno, robándole un profundo beso.

.

**…Si me quieres…**

**…Ven y encuéntrame…**

**…Haré cualquier cosa que digas, sólo avísame…**

**.**

Aún recordaba aquel incidente, y ahora se estaba preguntando si realmente había sido lo correcto. Había logrado borrar los recuerdos horripilantes que yacían ocultos en la memoria de Draco, pero no estaba seguro qué había perdido el rubio de su vida por culpa de usar un hechizo que nunca había probado antes. Harry contemplaba el sol que se veía desde la ventana, anoche no había podido conciliar el sueño, pensando en aquel beso que le había brindando el rubio tan inesperadamente. Con sus manos se acarició la comisura de su boca, sonrojándose.

Harry se sentó sobre la cama, esperando a que su compañero de casa terminara de ducharse y pudieran almorzar. Cuando Draco saliera comenzaría a fingir aquella vida feliz que le había arreglado en su memoria, para de esa forma no contemplar como el rubio se trastornaba debido a los recuerdos y sentimientos de muerte y de desolación causados por la guerra.

Si, era lo mejor, aunque realmente no sintiera un amor verdadero hacia él, el moreno estaba seguro que eso se lograría dar con el tiempo. Ahora Draco sería su vida, y motivo para ser feliz, y lo haría hasta lograr sanarle. Aunque tuvieran que vivir en una utopia idealizada por la magia.

Harry pestañeó en el momento en que escuchaba como el agua de la ducha dejaba de correr, y la habitación se invadió de vapor, dejando al descubierto a un joven de cabellos rubios envuelto en una toalla.

Draco le dirigió una mirada gélida, acercándose lentamente hasta el sitio en donde tenía su ropa.

Harry se petrificó, contemplando como lentamente el rubio se arreglaba el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos, y se preguntó si Draco conservaría algún recuerdo de lo sucedido en la noche anterior.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de que le había modificado su memoria? ¿Habría comprendido que quizás los sentimientos que ahora podría sentir eran debido al uso de la magia?

¿Qué realmente no eran suyos?

-Sabes que me gusta cuando te quedas mirándome de esa forma Potter- y Harry simplemente escuchó la primera frase salir de aquella garganta dirigida hasta él, y percibió su propio corazón golpeándole en el interior de su carne. Sus ojos esmeraldas contemplaron como el rubio curvaba su boca en una leve sonrisa, casi inexistente, quedando ante los pies de la cama.

Harry no pudo luchar contra aquella mano que le agarraba el cuello, subiendo hasta el mentón, y tampoco pudo hacer nada frente a la fuerza de Draco, deseando realmente que lo que estaba ahora pasando fuera por el deseo verdadero de aquel amor que Draco sentía hacia él, y no debido a la imagen que Harry se había idealizado lograr para su vida.

Las gotas del agua que caían del pecho desnudo del rubio se deslizaban hasta chocar con la piel morena de Harry, y Draco le atrapó su boca, juntando su lengua para conectar lo que tal vez para Harry sería, el primer beso de ambos. Sin embargo, en la realidad de Draco, talvez ese beso se lo hubieran dado hace mucho tiempo.

Y el corazón del gryffindor latió a inmensa velocidad, percibiendo como lentamente con cada roce del slytherin iba percibiendo cariño hacia Draco, y Harry lo comprendió. Que no sería demasiado difícil enamorarse del rubio, pero sólo esperaba que cuando Draco estuviera completamente sano aún continuara amándole.

Todo lo que su mente percibía era la sensación de la lengua de Draco jugando con su lengua, en donde los dedos de aquel rubio se deslizaban por su cuello, y le acariciaban la piel. Su corazón se golpeaba porque era la primera vez que experimentaba tales sensaciones, y aunque sabía que era debido al hechizo, Harry se dejó llevar por las caricias de Draco. Se dejó acariciar por aquellas manos pálidas que ahora jugaban con su piel, y por aquellos labios carnosos que saboreaban su carne.

Draco besó la comisura de su boca, y Harry percibió sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo temblando en el instante en que el rubio se había apoderado del cuerpo del moreno. Sus piernas se enredaron con la del gryffindor, percibiendo el corazón de Harry latiendo estrepitosamente, y sus manos descendieron por aquella camisa. Desabrochándole los primeros botones.

Harry percibió un placentero escalofrío penetrarle en su columna vertebral en el momento en que la boca del rubio le besaba la zona de la clavícula, y su boca dejó escapar un gemido suave cuando Draco le mordió la piel.

¿Este era el amor que Draco le profesaría? ¿En su memoria él sería su amante?

Harry no pudo continuar pensando acerca de sus actos, debido a que los dientes del rubio se habían dejado caer sobre una de sus tetillas, para finalmente succionarla con su boca, y sus dedos jugar mientras se escabullían por la parte inferior de la camisa, logrando acariciar la entrada del ombligo del moreno.

Con su lengua Draco lamió, a medida que descendía por aquella piel suave, y en que la respiración de Harry se descontrolaba corriendo al ritmo de sus descontrolados latidos. Las uñas del rubio descendieron hasta jugar en el interior de la carne del ombligo, provocando espantosas convulsiones en todo el cuerpo del moreno, logrando que el miembro de Harry sufriera una evidente erección.

Y lo siguiente logró provocar que Harry se consumiera de placer, por sólo percibir como los dedos de la otra mano del rubio le bajaban la cremallera, para dejar que su boca mordiera la carne de su sexo caliente, y con ello, Harry percibió como su cuerpo se consumía por el sólo toque de las manos hábiles y calientes del rubio…

Pero dentro de su corazón, el moreno gritó deseando porque Draco lo amara de verdad, y él le correspondería dado que se estaba enamorando de él.

.

**…Creeré todas tus mentiras…**

**…Sólo finge amarme… **

**…Haz que crea…**

**.**

-¿Cómo es que lo lograste?- Severus Snape había llegado a la casa de visita para comprobar el estado de la salud mental de Draco. Desgraciadamente para él, pero como bendición para Harry, el rubio se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación. Había transcurrido ya una semana desde que hubiera realizado el hechizo, una semana en la cual Harry se encontraba viviendo un idilio con aquel rubio slytherin, sin realmente querer cuestionarse los nuevos sentimientos que habían ido apareciendo, y es que Draco como pareja, parecía ser todo lo que Harry necesitaba para ser feliz. En su mente el moreno sabía que nada era verdad, pero su corazón se permitía engañar porque se había ido dando cuenta de que el rubio era su complemento.

Y no sacrificaría eso, ni por nada ni por nadie.

Era por aquella razón egoísta que casi no salía de la casa, y hubiera escondido en una parte de la sala desconocida por el rubio, algunas de las cosas que le había dejado Severus a Draco, para así evitar que el rubio comenzara a preguntar o a cuestionarse ciertos acontecimientos.

-Le dije que era lo suficientemente capaz de hacer que no empeorara- y él aparentaba frente a las personas que se acercaban una relación de indiferencia, pero que se quebraba en el segundo en que nuevamente se encontraba en los brazos cálidos de Draco.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta Potter?- y Severus le observaba, tratando de encontrar el engaño, tratando de encontrar en qué parte le estaban mintiendo porque sentía que algo no andaba bien, algo que todavía no lograba encontrar pero que el tiempo le mostraría que estaba en lo correcto. -¡No es que haya empeorado, su estado mental parece tan estable que parece otra persona!- y Harry entendía a que se refería el antiguo jefe de la casa de Slytherin, pero no tenía por qué enterarse. – Creí que los encontraría en plena batalla de territorios y egos, y lo que me encuentro es que cada uno de ustedes se tolera de una manera que supera con creces la racionalidad.-

-Algunas cosas cambian profesor…-

-No en apenas nueve días- Severus trataba de encontrar ese punto que necesitaba para desarmar al chico de mirada marina –No una relación que por más de seis años de instituto sólo fue odio y rivalidades-

-Créame, la relación que tengo con Malfoy no es muy alejada de la realidad-

-Eso espero Potter, por tu bien, y por el bien de mi ahijado- Severus se levantó, extendiéndole una carta al joven de orbes esmeraldas.- Entrégasela a Draco-

-¿Se puede saber de qué se trata?- y el hombre que prácticamente se iba dirigiendo hacia la puerta de la salida de la casa se detuvo, contemplando aquellos ojos que se traslucían detrás de los cristales de las gafas con contorno metálico.- Lo digo porque la enfermera que usted contrató para el primer día me dio la orden exclusiva de no mostrar ningún tipo de objeto, como una fotografía por ejemplo, que tuvieran que ver con aquellos incidentes-

-¿Y por qué crees que yo te daría tan valiosa información?-

-¿He logrado que mejore o no?, no deseo de ninguna manera desestabilizar una conducta que me ha costado ir puliendo, sus crisis no se han presentado y no puedo exponerme a ello. Dado que usted me lo advirtió-

Severus no creía las palabras pronunciadas por el moreno, pero sabía que el gryffindor estaba en lo cierto, después de todo quizá no había sido una mala jugada por parte del ministerio el encomendarle a Draco al salvador del mundo mágico.

-Es sobre la sepultura de sus padres…- y con ello el hombre se retiró de la casa, dejando el sobre en las manos de Harry.

El moreno guardó el sobre, sin la voluntad para entregársela al rubio. Dentro de la mente de Draco su madre continuaba viva, y él no se expondría a un estado de descontrol psicológico de su amante.

_-Oh dios…-_ hasta que finalmente se había dado cuenta, de que haría cualquier cosa porque Draco continuara amándolo, aunque sólo fuera una dulce mentira que él mismo había iniciado, y que ahora no podría parar, porque ya había caído en las turbulentas cadenas que le unían al corazón de Draco.

Y aunque Harry no se hubiera dado cuenta, los ojos grises de Draco dejaron caer unas solitarias lágrimas, escondiéndose de la mirada morena al instante en que regresaba a la habitación en la que supuestamente se encontraba durmiendo.

.

**…Cierra tus ojos…**

**…Seré cualquier cosa por ti…**

**.**

-Te amo…- aquellos labios se estamparon sobre su piel blanquecina, recorriendo con su lengua la curvatura de la tetilla derecha de Draco. Sus colmillos se dejaron caer sobre la carne sensible del rubio provocándole a Draco una espeluznante sensación de placer que se evidenció en un escalofrío penetrándole su columna vertebral. Las manos de Harry le presionaban las caderas, para lograr apretar con muchísima más fuerza la piel del rubio.

Y el corazón de Draco corría, corría a estrepitosa velocidad a medida que percibía los roces de Harry sobre su cuerpo.

-¿En verdad me amas?- y la boca de Draco dejó salir un evidente gemido en el instante en que el moreno bajó sus dedos, acariciándole la entrepierna. Los labios del rubio se mostraban enrojecidos debido a los constantes besos y mordeduras del gryffindor, y su torso lucía unas leves magulladuras, que mostraban la constante actividad física que habían tenido desde que vivieran juntos.

Harry se apoderó de aquel cuello desprotegido, succionándole con potencia la carne, mientras percibía el palpitar del rubio sobre sus labios. Las manos de Draco le atraparon el cuello, aferrándose al cuerpo del moreno, logrando que sus pectorales se juntaran, y el roce de sus tetillas provocara leves estremecimientos sobre sus espaldas. –Ámame Harry, ámame como no hayas amado a nadie más en tu vida…- y Harry continuó besándole la piel para terminar en aquella clavícula marcada, mientras con sus dedos rozaba el miembro del rubio regalándole unos eróticos masajes. El rostro del rubio lucía sonrojado al tiempo que percibía los movimientos de aquella mano, sintiendo como le dolían las tetillas, y queriendo que el moreno se las mordiera en ese mismo instante, para así apaciguar el dolor y la excitación a la que su cuerpo se estaba exponiendo.

Las uñas del gryffindor le recorrían la piel de su miembro, provocando que el rubio le gimiera y rogara en su oído, lo cual lograba que la erección del moreno se fuera evidenciando en cada segundo que pasaba.

-Te amaré como nadie Draco…- y llevó su boca hasta la punta de las tetillas rosadas de Draco, rozándolo levemente con su lengua. Draco gritó, retorciéndose bajo el toque del moreno, enterrándole sus uñas en su torso. –Pero tú debes de amarme también…- y sus dientes le agarraron agresivamente la carne, logrando que el dolor aumentara, logrando que el corazón del rubio explotara bajo su pecho. Logrando que el sudor que descendía de su cuerpo se juntara con el del moreno, y provocando que Draco atrapara la boca de Harry para mordérsela con intensidad, destruyéndole con agresividad la piel de sus labios. Su boca recorría la boca del moreno, atrapando con su lengua la lengua de Harry, danzando al ritmo de su descontrolado corazón, y tragando su saliva y la sangre que había brotado al momento de rasgarle la carne palpitante con sus colmillos.

Mientras Harry percibía como el rubio respiraba entrecortado y con el cuerpo temblando, mientras sentía su propio corazón agitado dejó que su boca se separa lentamente de la boca del rubio, para así detenerse sobre aquel excitado abdomen.

Las piernas del rubio se abrieron sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que la boca del gryffindor se dejara caer sobre la carne de su pene, y con aquella lengua caliente le lamiera la punta de su miembro, provocando que el cuerpo del rubio se arqueara, aferrándose con las manos a los barrotes de la cama, mientras el moreno le mordía y le besaba su miembro.

En el interior de su corazón el mundo giraba demasiado deprisa, y los sonidos estallaban en sus oídos. En un mundo en el que todo lo que lograba escuchar eran los latidos de Harry, y lograba sentir los besos provistos de aquellos labios calientes.

-Por favor…- gimió Draco entrecortado en el instante en que Harry se detenía, observando aquellos ojos plateados que se reflejaron en sus esmeraldas. Contemplando aquel rostro coloreado por el aumento de su temperatura, y con su mano derecha le rozó levemente la mejilla, otorgándole una caricia. – Seré lo que quieras que sea…Draco…- y el mundo se detuvo, se colapsó de lujuria, se inundaron de aquel amor agonizante del otro en el momento en que la boca de Harry se abría des proporcionalmente para tragar el miembro de Draco, y con sus dientes le devoraba la carne.

El rubio se estremeció, se convulsionó en aquella cama, sujetándose con desesperación en los barrotes al tiempo en que percibía su cuerpo explotar de placer. Al tiempo en que percibía como el enfermizo amor de Harry se le gravaba en su alma, y como su propio corazón se fundía con el corazón del moreno.

Y es que aquel amor que le regalaba Harry logró tragárselo consigo, hasta el punto en que Draco se convenció en que no podría vivir sin tenerlo a él.

.

**…Creeré todas tus mentiras…**

**…Sólo finge amarme…**

**…Haz que crea…**

**.**

-¿Harry?- al despertar Draco se encontró solo en su habitación, percibiendo como el frío que se colaba por la ventana abierta le rozaba su piel, enrojecida debido a los besos que le había profesado los labios de su pareja la noche anterior. El aire helado le estremeció los brazos y las piernas, provocando que se levantara y se arropara con un chaleco que se encontraba sobre la cama.

Los ojos plateados de Draco contemplaron la habitación, deteniéndose súbitamente en el respaldo de la cómoda conjunta a la cama dónde debería de encontrarse un retrato de su madre.

Y el corazón le latió súbitamente al darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba allí.

-¡Harry!- aunque Draco gritara su nombre sabía que éste no llegaría. Todas las mañanas salía temprano, y llegaba a la casa con una sonrisa nostálgica, y todas las tardes el rubio slytherin buscaba en aquella casa lo que el corazón de Harry necesitaba, pero jamás había logrado encontrarlo. Hace más o menos una semana que el comportamiento del gryffindor hubiera cambiado tan súbitamente, actuando de una manera sospechosa, como si estuviera esforzándose porque algo no se le saliera de control.

Draco removió los cajones de las cómodas, abrió los clóset y movió los cuadros de la habitación; pero no logró encontrar aquello que estaba buscando. Lo que su mente le gritaba que faltaba y que provocaba que su corazón le palpitara violentamente.

Lo que él deseaba encontrar para que el moreno lograra ser por completo feliz, y se borrara aquella mirada preocupada de su rostro.

Draco recorrió la casa moviendo los muebles, y desordenando las repisas y percibiendo como sus piernas temblaban de nerviosismo e impotencia. -¡Eres un egoísta maldita sea!- todo lo que podía hacer era gritar, dado que el moreno nunca le decía cuál era la razón por la que algunas veces que miraba sus ojos Harry le bajara la mirada. Gritar porque sabía que el moreno le estaba ocultando algo, gritar porque sabía que Harry quería decirle aquello que le preocupaba y no lo hacía.

Gritar porque era lo único que lograba apaciguar su incomprendido corazón.

-Sólo quiero que me lo digas estúpido…- y siempre que se encontraba solo podía dejar salir a esa parte sensible que había ido adquiriendo debido a los sentimientos que tenía por el moreno. Draco se detuvo en el comedor, dejando su espalda reposar en uno de los muebles, y llevando su cabeza hasta aquella madera desteñida por el paso del tiempo.

Con fuerza apretaba sus nudillos, percibiendo el dolor recorrerle cada uno de sus dedos al tiempo en que sus piernas se juntaban brindándole un poco de calor.

Al darse cuenta que de sus ojos había resbalado sin control una solitaria lágrima percibió una rabia recorrerle las entrañas. Él no lloraría por su causa, y con violencia dejó que su puño golpeara la pared que tenía enfrente de él, conteniendo un gemido lastimero al observar el rastro de sangre que brotó de sus nudillos.

Pero su mirada contempló temerosa como la tabla que había golpeado se había movido un mero centímetro.

Sus manos tomaron con rapidez el trozo de madera, para removerlo de su lugar y perderse en la oscuridad de aquella bóveda. Sus labios temblaron en el instante en que sus dedos agarraron el retrato de Narcissa, y sus ojos se perdieron en aquel sobre que tenía escrito su nombre.

Todo su universo se detuvo cuando las letras perforaron sus pupilas, atravesando su cerebro a medida que leía.

_-"Draco…-_ no había duda que aquella caligrafía le era conocida y el tono familiar. No había duda porque podría reconocer la letra de su padrino incluso con poca luz. –_sé que este momento no es fácil para ti, pero tanto tú y yo sabemos que tu padre lo habría querido de esta manera._- y a medida que leía su cuerpo se tensaba con más facilidad, sus uñas perforaban el ligero pergamino con cada párrafo que recorría. – _No pienso obligarte a asistir al funeral de tu madre_- el palpitar de su corazón se detuvo y su respiración se volvió torpe e irregular. – _Pero sé que si había algo que amaras en este podrido mundo más que a tu vida fue a Narcissa, por ello estaré esperándote en el cementerio familiar este jueves. Cualquier inconveniente envíame un mensaje por medio de Potter, él está enterado de todo._

_Severus Snape".-_

Aquel torbellino logró tragárselo con violencia, mientras buscaba en su mente aquel recuerdo que debía de tener y que no lograba conectarlo con su vida. Porque aquello no encajaba en su felicidad, porque eso debía de ser una vil mentira que habían creado para arruinarle su existencia.

-Harry…-y dolía la sola mención de su nombre. Dolía como una espina clavada en lo más profundo de su carne, quemaba como un vil fuego calcinándole el interior de sus entrañas; pero todo simplemente fue infernalmente peor cuando sus cuencas siguieron el movimiento de un objeto deslizándose hasta sus acalambrados pies.

Y sintió cómo dejaba de respirar cuando sus ojos le mostraron una varita de tonos negros.

La varita de Lucius Malfoy…

_-¡Crucio!-_el relámpago atravesó su mente, y su pecho se hundió súbitamente cuando la imagen de su padre convulsionándose en ese cemento golpeó a su memoria. Y finalmente todo lo que conocía se iba desvaneciendo ante su desfigurada mirada. _-¡No lo mates!- _en aquel mundo no existía Harry, en aquel mundo se encontraba perdido.

Draco simplemente no escuchó cuando el moreno abrió la puerta de la casa, y tampoco escuchó el sonido que habían realizado sus piernas al correr hasta el comedor.

Harry se detuvo en aquella puerta, contemplando como las manos de Draco se agarraban con fuerza sus cabellos plateados, y en el instante en que sus ojos marinos se conectaron con los ojos brillantes y enrojecidos de Draco entendió que todo se habría por acabar.

Entendió que el dulce idilio en el cual había vívido finalmente se había desmoronado, y supo que había sido su culpa por nunca responder a las interrogantes del rubio cuando tuvo una oportunidad.

Y lloró…

Lloró abrazándose con violencia al cuerpo de Draco, temblando sobre su regazo a medida que buscaba sus labios. Tratando de encontrar aquella llama en el interior de sus grises pupilas, tratando de aferrarse todo lo que le daban sus fuerzas al corazón del slytherin mientras percibía el calor de aquellas pálidas mejillas. Y todo lo que pudo hacer Harry en ese momento fue llorar junto a Draco, mientras percibía su mundo destruirse bajo el toque de las manos del rubio.

Tratando inútilmente el que continuarán amándose…

.

**…Cierra tus ojos…**

**…Seré cualquier cosa por ti…**

**.**

-¿Qué me hiciste?- los brazos de Harry apretaron con violencia el cuerpo de Draco. Su corazón brincaba en el interior de la carne de su pecho, y dolía con demencia contemplar las lágrimas descender por aquellos ojos grises. Las manos del slytherin presionaban el pergamino, tiñendo sus uñas con la tinta que se escurría debido a la humedad de las lágrimas que caían sobre el. Draco miró a Harry con un semblante lastimado y rencoroso, mientras percibía sobre su cuello el roce de aquellos cabellos negros. -¡¿Por qué no puedo recordar la muerte de mi madre?!-

Y Harry sabía que esto pasaría, pero no estaba preparado para aceptar la realidad. No estaba preparado para que Draco lo abandonara también. Su corazón se había acostumbrado a la presencia del rubio de una forma tan natural que ya no sabía cómo sería su vida si éste no estuviera. Sus labios temblaron de forma sepulcral, escuchando el súbito palpitar del corazón de su compañero, mientras pegaba su pecho al de Draco. –Sólo…- pero decirle lo que había hecho sería admitir que de alguna forma lo había utilizado por su miedo a permanecer solo, sería admitir que en realidad nunca lo había amado, aunque ahora lo amara con una demencia y una necesidad enloquecida. Aunque ahora sus ojos se quebraran en lágrimas, y su cuerpo en temblores, aunque ahora su corazón estuviera percibiendo el terror más escalofriante de su existencia. Y es que sabía que Draco nunca le daría su perdón. –Fui lo que querías que fuera…Draco- los ojos grises le penetraron, contemplando como los labios del rubio se apretaban con violencia, al tiempo que un hilo de sangre descendía del labio inferior. –No Potter- sus manos guardaron el pergamino en el sobre, y recogió la varita y el retrato de Narcissa, para finalmente separar el contacto de su cuerpo de los brazos del moreno. Harry escuchó su propio suspiro de miedo y de derrota. –Yo no te pedí esto- Escuchó el dulce y triste sonido fluir de la garganta del slytherin, donde aquella verdad le partió el corazón, percibiendo como su universo se caía ante sus ojos.

-Draco, yo te…-

-¡No lo digas Potter!- Draco atrapó el mentón con suavidad con su mano derecha, donde Harry sólo pudo percibir el suave roce de las yemas de los dedos del rubio. Donde sólo escuchó su corazón palpitando con violencia, en aquel instante en que el movimiento de la rojiza boca de Draco penetró su mirada, hasta cortarle la respiración. – Tú amas a ese Draco que creaste con tu varita- y el pecho se le congeló sabiendo lo que ocurriría. Así que no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, a medida que buscaba el contacto del slytherin. – Amas a esa invención tuya que necesita constantemente de ti, amas a ese Draco que cumple con todas tus expectativas. En cambio a mí…- los ojos grises del rubio se apretaron con presión, para de esa manera contener las lágrimas. Su respiración se evidenció irregular al dejar escapar un gemido lastimero, a medida que acercaba el rostro de Harry hasta el suyo propio, y de esa manera penetrarle con el brillo gélido de sus pupilas. –A mí tú no me amas, no lo hiciste antes y no lo harás ahora. Sólo actuaste de aquella manera porque me encontraba tan solo y perdido como tú-

-No Draco, en eso te equivocas-

-No Harry…- y el pecho del gryffindor se oprimió cuando la fina boca del rubio rozó con sutileza sus labios temblorosos. – Eres tú el que se equivocó- Sus latidos se descompusieron cuando Draco posó su carne palpitante sobre sus labios, y dejando que su lengua ingresara hasta tocar a su propia lengua. En aquel minuto todo lo que Harry percibió fue aquel profundo movimiento que realizó la carne del rubio en su interior, en aquel instante en que sólo escuchó el corazón de Draco corriendo sin frenesí a medida que presionaba con violencia la piel de su mentón.

Y nuevamente volvió a llorar.

Los brazos de Harry atraparon con brusquedad la espalda del rubio, provocando que el beso fuera más profundo, y logrando que sus dedos bajaran por aquel chaleco perforándolo con el filo de sus uñas. En un abrazo donde sólo percibieron las palpitaciones estallando en el interior de sus oídos.

Cuando el beso terminó Harry se sintió irremediablemente solo.

Draco se separó del moreno, llevándose sus cosas mientras los verdes ojos del gryffindor le seguían los movimientos a medida que se acercaba a la salida de la casa.

Harry no hizo nada por impedírselo, sabiendo que había sido su culpa. Sabiendo que había hecho algo que nunca debió de intentar siquiera pensar, pues le habían dicho que la enfermedad de Draco no se podía curar con magia y él había jugado con algo que era simplemente imposible de perdonar.

Había jugado con los sentimientos del rubio, había destruido su persona y pisoteado su orgullo, y el alma se le partió en sangrantes pedazos entendiendo que el slytherin jamás lograría perdonarlo.

-Lo mío fue genuino…- y Draco cruzó el portal, separando sus pasos de los de Harry, separando las cadenas que le unían de manera vertiginosa a aquel extraño corazón. – Pero tú sólo fingiste- al escuchar el golpe de la puerta cerrándose, las rodillas del moreno se quebraron hasta chocar con el piso, llevó sus manos desesperadamente hasta su cabeza tratando de encontrar una razón que no fuera su soledad.

Hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado del Draco herido, del Draco narcisista y emocional. De aquel Draco que todos los días rogaba por volver a ver como había sido, aunque ahora se encontrara dañado por los efectos de la guerra.

Presionó con violencia sus manos, encontrando su varita que había quedado tirada cuando el rubio le había besado.

Se levantó, aceptando el hecho que todavía le quedaba algo por hacer, o más bien… por deshacer.

.

**…Cualquier cosa por ti…**

**…Todo, sin tu herida dentro…**

**…Nunca moriré…**

**…Seré todo lo que necesites…**

**.**

-"A nuestra querida amiga, cariñosa madre y esposa"- el funeral de Narcissa Malfoy había terminado pasado veinte para las cinco de la tarde. La colina en la cual habían llevado el féretro se encontraba junto al de su padre. Aunque aquella tumba no tenía ninguna persona dentro para ser velado.

Los puños de Draco se presionaron con potencia, a medida que sus ojos se perdían por el horizonte. Contemplando como lentamente el sol desparecía, y la luna se levantaba apoderándose del cielo, escuchando el soplido del viento rozar sus oídos.

Ahora, contemplando las tumbas de sus padres, se sintió más perdido que cuando encontró la carta de su padrino.

-"Amado padre y esposo"- estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haberlo olvidado. Y ahora su mente vagaba en un torbellino de emociones sin fin, pero sin realmente saber cuales eran auténticos y cuales habían sido creados por Harry.

Sus labios se mostraban tensos, temblando ligeramente a medida que cerraba sus ojos buscando su vida. El choque que percibió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que no sabía realmente quien era provocó que su espalda percibiera un prolongado y doloroso escalofrío.

Sus huesos crujieron bajo la piel que cubría sus manos, a medida que trataba de convencerse que todo lo que había estado ocurriendo hubiera sido una ridícula y despiadada mentira. Aceptar la muerte de sus padres había sido después de todo imposible para él, y por esa razón terminó enloquecido y atrapado en sus funestos miedos y pesadillas.

Pero lo que más le dolía era su corazón.

-Hasta luego Draco- Severus había colocado su mano en el hombro de su sobrino, realizando una leve reverencia frente a la tumba del matrimonio Malfoy. En su mirada se los llevaría por siempre, y ahora se dedicaría a velar por la seguridad de su ahijado.- Vendré cada domingo, como te lo prometí-

-Hasta luego padrino…- quizás era el único y primer momento en que Snape contemplaba a su antiguo alumno tener unos minutos de cordura. Quizás era el único momento en que le había visto realmente con el porte de su familia, y se sintió orgulloso de él.

A medida que Severus bajaba la colina, Draco bajó su cabeza, ocultando las lágrimas que luchaban por escaparse de sus pupilas. La respiración se le cortó unos segundos, el cuerpo se le tensó y sus piernas le dolieron al buscar el recuerdo de la muerte de su padre y sólo encontrar en su lugar una muerte provocada por la vejez.

El corazón le palpitó violentamente al indagar en su memoria luchando por encontrar el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre, que había padecido por los maleficios imperdonables, pero todo lo que encontró fue la imagen de su madre viajando por Francia con su segundo esposo.

La sonrisa de Blaise y Pansy que golpeó a su cerebro le hizo dudar si es que realmente estaban vivos o muertos.

Y el mundo se le desplomó porque todo realmente era una gran mentira.

-Llegas tarde- las manos del rubio quedaron escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón para que el moreno no notara sus temblores. No volteó su mirada para que no observara aquel sentimiento de impotencia en sus facciones, y sus labios se cerraron súbitamente, esperando porque fuera el otro el que se dedicara a hablar.

Harry en cambio se colocó a su lado, leyendo el mensaje grabado en la tumba de Narcissa y depositando una flor de iris bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy.

La lluvia había sido imprevista, y las gotas resbalaron por el cabello azabache mientras Harry escondía su rostro avergonzado, curvando sus labios en un gesto de máxima desolación.

-Perdóname- su mano dejó al descubierto su varita, y su garganta dejó escapar en un suspiro melancólico el hechizo que terminaría por acabar el idilio en el cual había vivido por tanto tiempo con aquel rubio.

La magia penetró la memoria de Draco, desvaneciendo las imágenes que hace tan sólo unos minutos hubiera recordado. Colocando en su lugar la mirada aterrorizada de su madre en el instante en que la maldición cruciatus penetraba el cuerpo de Lucius.

El corazón palpitando desbocado percibiendo los escalofríos y temblores azotando a sus piernas, el pecho ahogado percibiendo su escasa respiración y las lágrimas resbalando de sus pupilas a medida que encontraba los pedazos más oscuros y temidos de su alma.

A medida que las imágenes retornaban a su memoria el joven slytherin comprendió que de una forma irónica había superado los infortunios que le habían dejado caer en las turbulentas mareas de la demencia, y suspiró, escuchando la primera palpitación de su existencia.

Harry dejó caer la varita, y la lluvia le recorrió el rostro para de esa forma confundirse con sus lágrimas. Su cuerpo se quedó arrodillado bajo la mirada de Draco, mientras mantenía sus manos en el pasto húmedo tratando de contener sus gemidos lastimeros.

El corazón le explotó súbitamente en el interior de su pecho, cuando se dio cuenta que la mano suave del rubio le acariciaba su cabeza.

Cuando el slytherin percibió su vida regresar, su corazón había continuado latiendo de manera escurridiza al perderse en aquella curvatura que formaban los labios gruesos de Harry.

-Te dije…- su mano recorrió la fina forma de la mejilla derecha, para finalmente detenerse en el labio inferior del gryffindor, percibiendo su fuerte palpitación. –Que lo mío había sido genuino- y el rostro de Harry dejó escapar más lágrimas, cargadas de un millón de sensaciones. Su cuerpo, aún arrodillado, se pegó al cuerpo parado de Draco, atrapando en un abrazo desesperado la espalda del slytherin y ocultando su rostro en la camisa empapada por la lluvia.

Draco le correspondió el abrazo, presionando con violencia el cuerpo de Harry y sintiendo el roce de las gotas resbalar por sus labios.

Porque finalmente se había curado, porque aunque luchara contra ello el amor que sentía por el moreno no había desaparecido con las demás mentiras, porque Draco sabía que lo que siempre había necesitado era aquel enfermizo, pero placentero sentimiento.

Y aunque Harry no se lo dijera, Draco sabía que todo lo que quería era quedarse por siempre con él.

Porque todo lo que ellos habían buscado era aquel atolondrado e incomprendido amor…

.

**-Fin-**

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
